Total Control
by I Love Cute Dogs
Summary: Lorraine Returns back as Benefactor of the school, but now the new term has began what Awaits for Waterloo road now that Nikki Boston Returns as The New Offical head teacher. and Chris Mead Arrives at Scotland to get his old Job back as deputy. And new Pupils are Introduced plus new teachers
1. Chapter 1

Vaughan decided he Didn't want to be head of Waterloo road any more so Last term he decided to step down as Head Teacher, and move into Audrey's Class as History Teacher of Waterloo road.

But as Audrey began the Job it started getting much harder as The council was forced to make cut backs as They Couldn't afford much, So Audrey (New Acting Head teacher of Waterloo road) Suggested that she calls Lorraine Donnegan she asks Lorraine to come to the school Fair at the end of term.

"Hi Sonya I am here to See Audrey she called me yesterday" said Lorraine to her sister Sonya, "Yes I will Just let her know you are here sis" said Sonya she knocks on the door and then Lorraine walked in.

"So Lorraine I Understand that You left the school and You Don't have to agree straight away But this school had a merger in the past with Havelock high and Then Vaughan was struggling with the Job of head teacher so now I have taken over as Acting head for the meantime So I was thinking maybe You should start funding the school again" said Audrey.

"Let me have some time to think about it" said Lorraine as she walks out of the office, she spots a Lady With light hair - Her name is Vix Spark - Sue Spark's sister.

"Hi I am Vix Spark I am here for my interview with The head - Ms Mcfall I want a Job as Technology teacher " said Vix, "Oh You are Vix Spark Your engaged to Nikki right?" asked Lorraine, "Yes who are you?" asked Vix, "I am Lorraine The school's Former Benefactor Ms Mcfall has just offered me my old Job back and I have decided I am going to take it But You should have a little reminder I Call all the shots Now I am back funding this school things are going to change like increasing members of staff So Go into the IT Lab that is where your classroom will be next term" said Lorraine.

Lorraine Walks into The office, "Audrey I have decided I am back as Benefactress but Things will have to change such as - You having your old Job back - And some of the staff will have to leave So I have decided the staff I am letting go are - Vaughan Fitzgerald, And Lorna Hutchinson and That is it" said Lorraine, "But with you as Benefactor and me back to my old job who will be made Offical Head teacher of Waterloo road" said Lorraine.

"I Know the perfect one for the Job" said Lorraine, Audrey leaves Lorraine to make her Phone call "Nikki It's me I am back and I need to ask you something" said Lorraine, "What is it?" asked Nikki holding the phone as she was zipping up her bag as she was going to catch a Plane to go on Holiday while Vix was at Waterloo road teaching in the IT Lab.

"I want you as The Offical Head Teacher of Waterloo road I am funding the school Now Lorna Hutchinson the Deputy head has been let go so has Former Head Teacher Vaughan Fitzgerald Please Nikki this school needs someone like you to take control" said Lorraine.

"Very well I will Just go and get on a Plane from Berlin to Scotland see you In The new Term" said Nikki.

Lorraine was seating down in the office, When Vaughan and Lorna entered "Here is our resignation we are Moving to Havelock high - Vaughan has Taken up a deputy Head Job there I will be the new Havelock high Head teacher and Let me warn you Lorraine this school is not the same school from when you first funded it We made this school better whilst you abandoned everyone and handed it to the Local authority" said Lorna, "Okay Well Thanks for these have a Good Holiday Goodbye" said Lorraine.

Lorraine takes her shoes off in her car, Sonya saw a Rich man he was in his 20s, And Lorraine entered the Car, "Who's this?" asked Sonya as Lorraine pushed the button to make the window go down.

"This is Chris Mead Former deputy head he shall be replacing Lorna as Deputy head I spoke to him on the phone not long after Lorna and Vaughan's Departure I am going out for a meal with him to discuss Business to do with the school" said Lorraine, Chris Mead (Former Deputy head/And Now new Deputy Head again) drove out of the school Car park.

"Roll on the new term" said Lorraine, "Well I have to say Lorraine you do look good" Flirted Chris Mead, " Oh Why Thank You Mr Mead" said Lorraine she leans in for kiss, and Chris kisses her passionately on the lips.

Lorraine took him back to her house.


	2. Chapter 2

**At Nikki's Office.**

Nikki Boston Arrived Early , as New Offical Head of Waterloo road, She had a few things she wanted to make clear but Chris Mead arrived in early too with Lorraine, "Meet your new Deputy head" said Lorraine, Chris takes his seat next to Nikki in her office.

"Right Gabriella Wark is Returning to Waterloo road" said Sonya (The school PA) Storming into Nikki's office, "Please knock next time Sonya" said Nikki.

"Sorry Ms Boston oh and The teaching staff are awaiting their briefing" said Sonya, Nikki and Chris leave the office.

 **At The staff room 10:30 In The Late Morning .**

Christine was reading her newspaper, "Right everyone as Your head teacher I will be telling you That this school will change as we have Benefactress Lorraine back with us funding the school so We let go of Deputy head Lorna Hutchinson and Former head master Vaughan Fitzgerald last term but Now I have arrived I Will be increasing our members of staff - By Hiring Simon Lowsley and Sue Spark Simon will be here soon he's running late and Miss Sue Spark will need someone to guide her she has applied for the Job of English teacher so Christine since your head of the English department please help her" said Nikki.

"Yes" said Christine, Simon Lowsley arrived back at Waterloo road, Simon was shocked to see His ex-wife Sue Spark back at Waterloo road too.

"Right everyone Please make these two feel welcome" said Nikki, Christine gets her folder and she walks to Sue, "Come with me Sue we better hurry up showing you to your new classroom where you will be teaching English" said Christine.

Christine left the staff room with Sue as they had a lot of work to do, "Simon You will be our new teacher for PE I have tried my best looking for a new PE Teacher but nobody wants the Job will you consider being our new PE teacher?" asked Nikki, "I will Do it" said Simon, "Okay well Hold on before you do that I have to Introduce Mr Mead to the staff" said Nikki.

Nikki gets everyone's attention "Everyone this is Chris Mead he worked at Waterloo road when it was at Rochdale but now he wants to work here so he will be our new Deputy head and he's going to be teaching Science So make him welcome plus we will be having Gabriella Back at Waterloo road" said Nikki.

 **At Sue's Classroom.**

 **(George Windsor's Class)**

"This used to be George Windsor's Class well It's Currently his Class but he's Late in so Nikki Told me to give you his Class he will Just have to find a way of finding another Class to teach modern Languages." said Christine.

Christine hands Sue the book that she will be reading "So This is The Book you will be teaching the students about - Macbeth " said Christine, "Okay Thanks Christine" said Sue she was worried about what the children would think of her returning to the school as it has been so long since her departure from the school.

 **At Nikki's Office 11:00**

all the staff had gone into their classes Teaching apart from Chris mead he had to stay on to help Nikki, "Right Gabriella welcome back to School this is Mr Mead he will be the new Deputy head of the school and your in his Class first any Problems do come and see me or him" said Nikki.

"Thanks Ms Boston" said Gabriella, Chris exits the office too, Lorraine entered Nikki's Office, "So I forgot to ask how comes when you Mentioned Gabriella Most of the staff were not too keen on the idea?" asked Lorraine, "She caused a lot of Problems on her very first term she had a crush on this PE Teacher Called Hector Reid" said Nikki.

"Wow so It beats me why she wants to be at this school" said Lorraine, "Because she's just a girl and she wants another chance after all the stuff she has done she needs another go" said Nikki, "Okay but if She causes Trouble you will have no Option but to expel her" said Lorraine , "Look Lorraine I am The head teacher of Waterloo road now and I intend to do things my way" said Nikki.

 **At Sue's Class 11:14**

Gabriella was talking through the whole text, But Sue choose to ignore her "Right everyone what would say This text tells us?" asked Sue to her students that she was teaching, "It tells us about Romance and war" said Justin (Vaughan's son) "It also tells us that Miss Spark Loves reading that is Probably why she's Just a Rubbish teacher" said Gabriella, "Gabriella that's enough Don't speak to me like that I am your teacher" said Sue, "You only want this Job because Your Daddy Doesn't really approve with the Job You had as a flight attendant " said Gabriella Mocking Sue.

Simon Lowsley pulls the door open "Right that's Enough from you Gabriella Ms Boston's Office now!" shouted Simon , Sue was a bit confused why Simon choose to step in , she treated him poorly when they were married.

 **At Nikki's office 11:15**

Nikki was swinging her chair, when Simon entered her office with Gabriella "Mr Lowsley how Can I help you?" asked Nikki, "Well Ms Boston I Understand that Your Busy with your first day as Head teacher of Waterloo road but Gabriella totally Mocked Miss Spark while she was teaching" said Simon, "Which Miss Spark we have the one who teaches in The IT Lab and we have the one who teaches English" said Nikki, "The on who teaches English" said Simon referring to Sue.

"Why would you do that Gabriella ? I have been trying My hardest today to make everything go okay for this school and You are mocking your teacher You should not be allowed to do that Miss Spark gets Paid to teach you English and you Just Listen to her not mock her in front of the entire class" said Nikki.

"I am sorry Ms Boston But Miss Spark is a Rubbish teacher she will never get anyway in this place she should leave" said Gabriella, Lorraine enters the office she heard the entire conversion.

"Listen Gabriella I was right about one thing You Just Don't know when to quit You want to ruin people's lives well Sorry Gabriella but that is not on You Don't get to decide who is a teacher at Waterloo road I Decide that and so does Ms Boston You are a pupil here Mr Lowsley please you can leave me and Ms Boston to deal with this" said Lorraine.

Chris Mead rushes into the office "What has been going on in here?" asked Chris Mead, "She's Been Mocking sue in her lesson in other words she has been disrespecting her But I think Sue Doesn't really have Control over her classes I am going to speak with Ms Mulgrew about this" said Lorraine, "What Happens to me now?" asked Gabriella, "You are going to be placed in The cooler til the end of the day" said Lorraine, Chris Mead takes Gabriella , He gives Lorraine A flirty wink as he exits the office.

Nikki grew Suspicious about Chris Mead and Lorraine's Close Relationship.

"Lorraine before you go Tell me the truth - Why you really hired Chris Mead as My deputy?" asked Nikki, "I Don't know what you mean Nikki" said Lorraine, "Sure you do then why did he give you a flirty wink I saw him do it" said Nikki.

"Fine me and Chris Mead have developed this sort of relationship " said Lorraine, "I Knew it" said Nikki.

 **At The Deputy Head office~**

Lorraine enters the deputy head office, where Chris Mead is helping out the school by coming up with a new Project for Waterloo road pupils to work on which is a form of some sort of trip.

"Chris we need to talk" said Lorraine, "Talk about what Lorraine?" asked Chris as he put a paper-clip on four sheets of worksheets to keep them together.

"About you and me Ms Boston now knows about us" said Lorraine, "So what I Love you and You love me right" said Chris Mead, "But what if this is shown as 'Personal Problems effecting the school' my Career as Benefactor could be ruined" said Lorraine, "It Won't because we act strictly professional when it comes to work" said Chris.

"Okay then" said Lorraine, Chris asks Lorraine to hand this to Nikki.

 **At The Cooler.**

"Ms Boston and I have been speaking Gabriella You shall be Suspended for Two weeks once those two weeks are over you can continue studying at Waterloo road but Mocking teachers stops right now!" exclaimed Lorraine, "Yes of course Miss" said Gabriella As she leaves the Cooler.

 **At Nikki's Office.**

"Nikki can we talk?" asked Lorraine, "Fine make it quick I have a lot of emails to get through lots of teachers have been emailing me" said Nikki, "Okay Well I think we should start Trusting Mr Mead with more things I think he should take a new form of responsibility How about your old job The PRU?" Asked Lorraine, "So you want me to make your new Boyfriend My deputy head The new Head of PRU?" Asked Nikki, "Yes I do" said Lorraine.

"Fine I will Put the timetables in for the students that are in everyone's bad Books like Gabriella " said Nikki.

Chris Mead walked into Nikki's Office, as Lorraine exited the office, "I have a new Project that I want you to know of Waterloo road Challenges I call it - Mr Lowsley has already signed up for the full on teaching course that goes on with being part of Waterloo road Challenges" said Chris Mead, "Well Mr Mead I have to go and see if Sue is Okay Can you hold the fought while I am doing that" said Nikki.

"Yes of course" said Chris.

 **At Sue's Class**

 **(After Gabriella MOCKING HER)**

Simon gently moves Sue and places her in the chair, "Come on seat down everything is going to be Okay" said Simon as he strokes her hair, "Sue I have spoken to Gabriella She's been suspended for two weeks And she will be moved into The PRU" Said Nikki Boston (Offical Head teacher) "Very well" said Sue, Simon walks out of Sue's Classroom.

 **At Nikki's Office**

"Right thanks for doing that Chris I have some shocking news that You will enjoy Lorraine put you forward and suggested that You take my old Job Congrats Your now not only deputy head teacher of this school You are now going to be head of the PRU " Said Nikki, "What's The 'PRU' ?" asked Chris "It stands for Pupil referral Unit it's to help the students with their poor Academic Grades and to teach Naughty students to over come their behaviour" said Nikki.

"Okay Thanks Ms Boston" said Chris.


	3. Chapter 3

Nikki walks around the school and she's very busy she was dealing with George Windsor "How dare you give my classroom to Miss Sue Spark!" exclaimed George, "I am The head teacher of this school now and You must respect me there are other rooms for you to teach" said Nikki.

Hector walks into the office "Excuse me Hector but last time I checked was - You Don't teach at this school any more" said Nikki , "No But I do now!" said Hector, "What do you mean?" asked Nikki , "Well it seems that the LA Had a fight on their hands when it came to this place being taken over by Lorraine again" said Hector.

"Who's this?" asked Lorraine as she walks into the office to discuss new ideas for the term, "This is Hector Reid Former teacher of PE For Waterloo road apparently the council hired him not sure what as though" said Nikki, "Oh the LA Emailed me Yesterday he's your other deputy head Apparently the school needs someone like him" said ``Lorraine.

"Okay Then Hector since Your My other deputy head I want you to move into the Deputy office with Chris Mead the other deputy head" said Nikki, "Yes" said Hector.

Lorraine slams the papers on the desk, "This is The Examination papers - All Schools in the area are doing them now it's to test the students we are only doing them on - English/Maths/History" said Lorraine.

"Okay well I will Hand them out if you Don't mind Ms Donnegan I have a lot of work to do" said Nikki.

Lorraine left the office as she was told, and she wanted to check on Sue's Progress with her class As Sue was teaching, Lorraine stepped inside to have a listen "Right everyone I would like you to write about how you would describe Lady Macbeth " said Sue.

Lorraine liked hearing about Sue's Class, it seems The students are enjoying their time, the bell went for Break and Lorraine entered Sue, "Sue have you ever thought of being Head of The English Department ?" asked Lorraine, "But Isn't that Christine's Job and Shouldn't Ms Boston be interviewing for that Title since she is the head" said Sue.

"Don't worry leave Ms Boston to me this is My school" said Lorraine.

 **At The Deputy head office (It's Chris Mead Vs Hector Reid)**

Hector was just seating down on the desk that was free "Get off my desk!" ordered Chris as he opened the door, "That's not nice to speak to a deputy head" said Hector, "Who are you?" asked Chris, "I am Hector Reid Your new Deputy head teacher now Can I help you?" asked Hector, Chris hated Hector's cleverness , "I am Chris Mead The deputy head teacher too" sad Chris.

"Well Looks like we have to get on" said Hector, "No We Don't have to get on Just Don't go any where near My Chair or My Desk and everything will be fine" said Chris.

Hector steps out of the chair, "Okay see You later Mr Mead" said Hector.

 **Nikki's Office**

Nikki was getting through some updates, "That Hector Reid the most annoying thing I have ever met I Don't know why You expect me to be getting along with him" said Chris.


	4. Chapter 4

Nikki Boston stood up in the staff room "Everyone I am sick of you teachers letting the students get their own way so For now on If this continues You shall no longer be a teacher at My school" said Nikki.

Lorraine saw that Nikki was having a bit of a struggle to adjust to her new role as Head teacher of Waterloo road, Vix Spark seats down "Vix It's your first day as IT Teacher today" said Lorraine, "Yes it is" said Vix, "Can I have a word there is something I want to talk to you about?" asked Lorraine, "Sure" said Vix.

Christine was getting worried about Nikki, "How could she speak to us like that?" asked Audrey, "Audrey that's Enough - Nikki Is our friend and You have no idea what it is like to be In total Control of the school it's scary and Exciting but at the same time you feel like your going to break trust me" said Christine.

"I have been Head teacher before you are forgetting Christine - Last term Vaughan took over from my old Job" said Audrey.

Lorraine walks into the staffroom with an announcement , "Waterloo road now has a New Head of The english Department" said Lorraine, "What that's My Job" said Christine, "Not any more I interviewed someone behold Sue Spark the new Head of English department" said Lorraine.

Christine storms into Nikki's Office.

 **At~ Nikki's Office.**

"Christine how can I help?" asked Nikki feeling more calm , "Well You can start by telling our Benefactor to not hire staff and then give them my Job" said Christine, "Sorry Christine I Don't understand" said Nikki, "Lorraine came into the staff room and Just announced Sue as The new head of English you know what she has been like in the past Nikki She will ruin the English department" said Christine.

Nikki was annoyed she Didn't need all this pressure with her headship , So Nikki Booked two first Class Tickets on the plane to Berlin, for her and Vix.

Nikki had enough of Waterloo road, Lorraine walked into Nikki's Office, "Sorry Lorraine but I Just sent Vix a text we are leaving after today so you will have to find a new head teacher" said Nikki, "Why?" asked Lorraine, "You have gone too far this time this school is becoming hell for the students You are funding the school but you also are interviewing staff and appointing them that Job should be up to the head teacher so I am resigning from My Job " said Nikki.

"So what does that leave me? I have loved you working here" said Lorraine, "Okay if you really want me to stay then you leave Waterloo road because Lorraine You are the Problem Sue is a good teacher but she struggles so I am sorry but If You Don't leave this school then I am" said Nikki.

"Fine I will leave Waterloo road and I will Call the LA And get them to fund the school again" said Lorraine as she walks out of Nikki's office really upset.

Nikki Cancels the two tickets, Lorraine had rang the LA and told them she was willing to give them her school again, The LA Brought in Vix Spark "Now Robert Bryne has resigned as Head of The LA/Director of Education for the council So The LA Have thought of you we would have your sister but she is far too Stressful to be the new LA HEAD So will you help us" said The Spokesman for the LA.

Vix slowly turns to Nikki "Here's a hotel wait for me tonight" said Vix, "and Ms Boston you have down a great deal but I Don't think you should remain as Head teacher we have a better Candidate in mind for the place of Acting head" said LA Spokesman.

Christine entered the office "Ms Mulgrew You were drunk before as head teacher but we think you will do much better now that you had the chance to develop skills as a teacher We want you to be our Acting Head Teacher" said Vix (New LA Head)


	5. Chapter 5

Christine was worried about her not doing a good Job, "Ms Mulgrew I have got all parents phoning up They are not sure that you being Acting head teacher again is right for the school" said Sonya, She passes the phone to Christine.

"Hello This is Christine Mulgrew Acting Head Teacher Now If You Don't like the way that I handle my school then Your Daughter will be removed from Waterloo road" said Christine.

Simon enters Christine's office with some news, "Just so that I have got everything out in the open - Me & Sue are starting a fresh new start So I have decided she is wasted as Head of English so I think you should come and work in My Class" said Simon.

"Simon The council have Just Taken over again from Lorraine We Don't need any more Drama at the moment" said Christine.

Simon rushes out and he returns to hug Sue, Sue packs up her stuff she throws her keys to her classroom in the bin.

 **At~ Christine's Office, Nikki And Christine shall be Battling for their headship.**

Gabirella Warlk makes her return to Waterloo road school, She has a little crush on Deputy head teacher Chris Mead, "Gabirella Warlk welcome back to school Now I Trust there will be no more Drama" said Christine, "No I Promise no more Drama from me" said Gabirella.

"Well Mr Mead will be taking you to your first Class as Yesterday the LA Hired some new teachers So here's your new timetable" said Christine handing the timetable to Gabirella.

Susan Windsor George's First Eldest Daughter arrives in Christine's office with her 12 year old Daughter Madison Windsor, "Miss Windsor Your late" said Christine, "Sorry The LA Said I could come in any time I wanted" said Susan.

"Well that's not how we do things at Waterloo road" said Christine, "Okay what Class have you got Madison under?" asked Susan, "Well I have Booked her in for her Grandfather George Windsor My Best friend" said Christine.

"You know my dad?" asked Susan, "Yeah we were teaching at the same school before I came to Waterloo road" said Christine, "I Refuse to have My dad teach Madison she Doesn't need him in her life and I Intend to keep it that way" said Susan.

"If you have any problems about our timetable Then you should speak to Our deputy head teachers - Chris Mead/Hector Reid" said Christine.

Susan And Madison walks out of the office to go and find Hector.

 **At Deputy Head Office~**

Hector was writing up the reports on the staff, "Hi I Am Hector Reid You must be Susan Windsor and You must be her daughter Madison Windsor" said Hector, Susan shook his hand she felt her heart beating louder and louder.

"Yes I want My Daughter to be booked out of My Dad Class Mr Windsor?" asked Susan, "Sorry but Your Dad is the only one who can teach her the other teachers are too busy this term" said Hector Reid.

Hector left the office to take Madison To her class.

 **At~ Susan's First Class (YEAR 9)**

Susan got ready for her first Class , she had year 9, Dynasty Barry walked into the class she was a surprised Visitor, Susan had the job of being Head of Waterloo road's new Department which was all about sports and Actives.

"Right year 8 Let's start on our Warm ups" said Susan, Hector walked into the Sports hall which was used as Susan's Classroom , Susan's Class was merged with Simon's Class for the term, by the end of term Christine and The LA Will be deciding which class shall remain in the sports Hall .

"Right so Everyone I want you all to try and Balance this cup of water on your head while stretching your two feet without this cup of water wetting your head It shall be a Challenge" said Susan.

Dynasty was watching as all the students done the task she was at Waterloo road to give a big announcement about her change of Career.

 **At Waterloo road, Christine's Office~**

Dynasty walked into the office, "Ms Mulgrew your back as head teacher?" asked Dynasty "Yes what seems to be the problem?" asked Christine, "Well as you may have got the email that I would be returning to Waterloo road to reveal some exciting news" said Dynasty.

"Yes and what is your news?" asked Christine, "I have decided to become a business woman" said Dynasty, "That's great news but I thought you loved your Job as a Officer?" asked Christine, "Well I Did but then It came to me - Lorraine set up this school and she hired the best head teacher and then you turned this school around So I have decided That I am going to be not Just any woman who runs a Business I will be setting up my own school In America " said Dynasty.

"Very well Dynasty That sounds exciting but Do you really have to announce it to the entire school?" asked Christine, "Well I Kind of lied I am not going to - Announce it but I wanted you to know" said Dynasty.

Dynasty leaves Christine's office.

 **~At George's Class at Break.**

Madison was writing her Modern Languages exam, she handed it to George Windsor her Grandfather "Why does your mother hate me so much?" asked George, "She's Just finding it hard Granddad" said Madison.

Susan walked into the Class "Let's Go Madison It's Break time" said Susan as she glares at George her father on the way out.

 **~At Chris Mead's Class**

Gabirella still fancies Chris Mead, her school girl crush is going too far as she tries to Kiss him, he pulls away very quickly "What are you doing?" asked Chris, "I..." stopped Gabriella as Christine walked in, she saw the entire awkward innocent, "Ms Mulgrew I can explain" said Gabriella, Christine takes a seat in the PRU, "Listen Here Gabirella we have been here before You on your first day was nothing but Drama and Now your causing more Drama you should never Kiss or try to kiss your teachers Now Go for break I think me and Mr mead Need a word" said Christine.

"Christine I can explain-" said Chris, "My Office now!" ordered Christine.

 **At ~ Christine's Office.**

"Listen You and Gabirella now have to keep away from each other she has done this before she has tried to Kiss a teacher - she has had a crush on a teacher before I want you to step down as Head of the PRU" Said Christine.

"But why?" asked Chris Mead, "Because It's what is best for the school" said Christine, "No what is best for the school Christine is for you to be my head teacher My boss and Just kick her out" said Chris, "I shall deal with her after break I will Cancel all the lessons for today" said Christine.

Gabriella enters Christine's office, "I am Sorry Ms Mulgrew It's Just he was so Kind to me and I have never had a relationship before" said Gabriella, "I will let this slide for once but if you ever start causing trouble again I will have no option but to kick you out of my school" said Christine.

Gabirella exits the office, Nikki entered the office, she was smirking, "What's so funny?" asked Christine, "I have been watching you all day and Your surely not a Good head teacher so I have signed off my Application for the Offical head teacher Job I Hope you are ready for a battle Christine because I am going to get that Job" said Nikki.

Nikki walks out of the office.

 **AT THE END OF THE DAY.**

All the teachers were drinking at the Pub, after having a few drinks Hector was stroking Susan's Long brown hair and he started Kissing her softly on the lips , "Call me" said Susan as she gives Hector her Number.

Hector smirks as she flirts with him by giving a flirty wink.

"Right bye" said Hector, "Or you could come with me" said Susan offering him a night at hers, Hector took her hand and followed her into her Red Car.

Susan rushed home with Hector.

 **AT ~ Susan's Home**

"Mr Reid?" asked Madison, "Madison Do you mind this?" asked Susan, "Not at all Mum I Think you make a amazing couple" said Madison, "Thanks " said Hector as he kisses Susan again this time it was Passionately .


	6. Chapter 6

Vix Spark The HEAD OF LA, walks into Christine's Office "Christine the LA Have decided that Maybe it would be best to have our old head back" said Vix, "Michael?" asked Christine, "Yes Lorraine sent us his records he has been working at Hill Knock school for 3 years now and he wants to return" said Vix.

"Well he can return all he likes there is no way he should be head master because I Took over from him when he chose to hand this school over to the LA And leave us" Exclaimed Christine.

Vix hands a big white Poster "Maybe your right Christine but here are The dates to come to the headship Interviews Tomorrow is the 1st date then at the end of term we will Ask you to come back to discuss what will Happen now Ms Boston has also made some strong points and since She was head before you started wanting this job again But Now The LA Are discussing today Wheather the head teacher Interviews should remain tomorrow or we should start them now!" exclaimed Vix.

Vix walks out of the school before she walks out she gets an email she reads it to Christine "'Dear Ms Spark please can you return to the office we have decided to put the interviews forward for today from PA OF LA' So Christine make sure one of your deputy heads Takeover for the day we shall be interviewing Nikki first" said Vix.

Vix saw Nikki walk into her office where they now held interviews, "So explain why you think you should be head?" asked Vix, "Because ever since this job has been taken from me I have wanted nothing more then to make a real difference to the students" said Nikki.

"So in other words you would describe Christine as a Bad head?" asked one member of the council.

"Well Don't get me wrong Christine is a nice member of staff but she puts the school at risk as head teacher If I got my Job back I would make it my Job to Make Waterloo road good again" said Nikki.

"Ms Boston we have decided that You can be head teacher again" said Vix.

Vix talks to Nikki outside the office, "Right I Just Booked our Wedding it's tomorrow Night so After School I will be Mrs Boston" said Vix.

Nikki and Vix were happy, Nikki was head teacher and Vix was the new LA HEAD Their life seems busy and most of all happy.

Christine got the shock of her life when Nikki announced herself as the new head teacher.

"Everyone I am going to need a new PA - Sonya has decided she wants to teach at Waterloo road so I have decided to put her in an English class so - Christine you will be taking over from Sonya" said Nikki, "Are you Kidding me?" asked Christine, "It's nothing personal I Just really need a PA For my school" said Nikki.

"Sure it is - Well Ms Boston Good luck I thought you were my friend but surely your not because you just stole my job" said Christine as she walks out.


End file.
